


People Don’t Change... Right?

by bubbly_turtle333



Category: Glee
Genre: Character Redemption, Football, Glee Season 4 Rewrite, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, No Klaine, Rewrite, Sebastian At McKinley, Sebastian Joins New Directions, Sebastian Smythe Redemption, Sebastian Smythe at McKinley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbly_turtle333/pseuds/bubbly_turtle333
Summary: When the Warblers are kicked out of Dalton for using steroids, Sebastian ends up having to go to McKinley. The longer he’s there, the more the New Directions start to realize they didn’t know as much about him as they thought.*on indefinite hiatus because i’ve lost my motivation sorry all*
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	1. Hello Sex On A Stick

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of the 4x12 (“Naked”) rewrite. Each chapter will either be a rewrite of something in season 4 except including Sebastian, or it will be scenes that I’ve added. Essentially, the events will be semi-canon.

When he first walked in, no one noticed immediately, so he just stood off to the side for a minute while Blaine posed in tight black pants, wearing a big gold party hat and holding a bottle of champagne in one hand, and a noise maker in the other. Tina was going on about how good Blaine looked, and it was clear the ex-Warbler was slightly uncomfortable with her obsession.

Sam, Jake, Ryder and Joe were waiting off to the side in various (extremely sexy) skimpy outfits, and while he couldn’t help but feel a little hot looking at them, Blaine was the one he was really into.

“Well hello sex on a stick,” he announced in his usual smooth, cocky manner, “I love those pants. Take them off.”

Blaine stood in shock for a second, unable to do anything but sputter, until he finally collected himself enough to say, in complete disbelief, “Sebastian?”

Sam, Artie, and Tina were all glaring daggers at the fievel mouse in front of them, while Jake and Ryder just looked extremely confused.

“In the flesh. You know, I came in here to get ready for my football tryout, but this is much more exciting,” Sebastian said with his signature smirk as he examined the chiseled bodies of the four other shirtless boys in the room, enjoying how his predatory gaze made them squirm.

“Football tryout? Has all that horrible cologne you wear finally gotten to your head? You need to be a student at McKinley to be on the football team,” Tina said with her usual confidence while stepping in front of Blaine protectively and trying to match Sebastian’s glare (much to his amusement).

“Well then it’s a good thing I enrolled last weekend, isn’t it?” Sebastian said with more cockiness than a sixteen year old boy should ever have. His reply shocked Tina enough that she allowed Blaine to push her off to the side, giving him an unobstructed view of the boy who almost blinded him only a year ago.

“You’re coming to McKinley? I thought you ‘couldn’t stand the stench of public school.’ This is a joke right?” Blaine said with more concern than Sebastian was expecting to hear. Did Blaine really hate the idea of him attending McKinley that much?

“Trust me, I’d much rather be at Dalton. However, since you and the stripper with a mouth the size of Texas reported the Warblers for steroid use, I got expelled. They didn’t even care that I never actually used the steroids, or that I didn’t find out about them until after sectionals,” Sebastian replied with more disdain than Blaine had ever seen him express.

Any reply that Blaine had planned on saying was interrupted when the entire football team rushed in to get ready for practice. 

“Shit, we’re going to have to finish the photo shoot later. Thanks a lot evil twink,” Tina snapped while packing up her camera gear. She pushed past Blaine and left as quickly as possible, hating being the only girl in the boy’s locker room.

“Well this has been fun hot stuff, but I’ve got a tryout to get to, and I think you need to go apologize to your girlfriend,” Sebastian’s smirk widened as Blaine took his bait.

“She’s not my girlfriend Sebastian! Just, agh!” Blaine yelled before storming out of the locker room, leaving a very satisfied Sebastian with five of the glee boys, four of which were still shirtless. 

“See ya boys. By the way, if you ever feel like experimenting, give me a call.” Sebastian winked before turning and walking to the bench where his bag was, and getting changed into his football gear.

The five boys just stood in silent disbelief for thirty seconds before Jake finally broke the silence.

“Ok, who the hell is that?”


	2. McKinley’s New Receiver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian’s football tryout is interesting, to say the least.

“Hey Coach Monstrosity, I’m here for my tryout,” Sebastian announced as he strolled onto the field.

“It’s Beiste. You must be the new kid, Something Smith?” Coach Beiste was generally a nice person, but the second she saw this prep school boy stride into the locker room with his nose turned up and a smirk on his face, she knew he would be trouble.

“Sebastian Smythe, but you already knew that,” he winked, “so, how do you start warm up here? Running lines, or…?”

Coach Beiste rolled her eyes at the cocky boy in front of her and gestured for him to join her boys on the first yard line. 

Usually McKinley’s football team didn’t accept new players so close to pre-season (their first game was the following week), but Sebastian came very highly recommended as captain of the lacrosse team at his old school, and if Beiste was being honest, their team desperately needed a good receiver.

“Everyone, this is Sebastian. He’s trying out to be our new star receiver. Give him hell boys,” Coach addressed the team while gesturing to where Sebastian stood at the end of the line, three feet from the player next to him, seemingly bored waiting for practice to start. 

“I hope you’re warmed up, because we’re jumping into wind sprints. Last guy to make it to the end is on towel duty,” Beiste said before putting her hand up and blowing her whistle, signalling for the boys to start the drill.

Immediately it was clear that speed was Sebastian’s biggest strength. In fact, he was the first one to finish the lengthy drill, a full five minutes before the last person.

“Donovan, you know the rules. You’re washing the towels after practice,” Beiste said with a sympathetic look on her face. No one liked towel duty. 

“Smythe, good hustle. If you can catch as well as you can run, you have a shot at first string,” Beiste addressed the annoying kid with reluctant respect, because she hadn’t seen someone run lines with that much speed and control in a long time.

“Run drills 2-8 with Smythe so we can see if lacrosse skills translate to football,” Coach yelled, followed by a blow of her whistle, and the boys were off. 

They split into two teams, with Ryder being on one and Sebastian on the other. She wanted to see which of her receivers could score the most touchdowns.

The entire team was in shock as Sebastian ducked and weaved through the players like wet soap slipping through someone’s hands. He must have run twice as many yards as every other player. However, whenever he would get close to the end zone then have the ball passed to him, he’d almost never make the catch.

Beiste determined that his ability to avoid being tackled made him a valuable asset, and perhaps they could work on his catching. When practice ended, Sebastian had one more touchdown than Ryder (previously the star receiver) and everyone was reluctantly impressed.

“Huddle up,” Beiste yelled while beckoning everyone over to where she was standing by the benches. “Smythe, we need to work on your catching, and you could stand to bulk up a bit, but I think you’ll be a good asset to the team. Practice starts at seven tomorrow morning,” coach said with as much enthusiasm as she felt like mustering on a Monday afternoon.

“Can’t wait,” Sebastian said as he turned to walk back to the locker room. 

“Oh, also,” he turned and walked backwards while addressing the team, “I’m gay. If you’ve got a problem with that, you should know that my father is the state’s attorney, and he’s not a huge fan of homophobic assholes,” this was a blatant lie, as Jean Smythe was probably the biggest homophobic asshole in Ohio, but the team didn’t have to know that.

“See you all tomorrow,” he said with false cheer and exaggerated enthusiasm, before turning back around and walking the rest of the way to the locker room, leaving a shocked football team standing speechless on the field.

“Ok, who the hell was that guy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will be short so that I can post often.
> 
> Comments and kudos are love:)


	3. Group Chats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine goes home to find the glee groupchat blowing up, and decides to do a bit of his own research.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time ever writing something in chat form so I hope you enjoy!

That night when Blaine got home, the glee groupchat was blowing up with texts.

Sam: What the hell was Sebastian doing at school today???

Tina: Yeah I’m wondering the same thing

Marley: Who’s Sebastian?

Unique: Unique has no idea who you’re talking about

Jake: I have no idea who he is but he showed up in the locker room when we were doing the photoshoot 

Ryder: Yeah then he started harassing Blaine

Brittany: Tina’s been harassing Blaine for a month I don’t see the issue

Kitty: What’s the big deal with this Sebastian guy anyway? Britt’s right, everyone harasses Blaine. Why are we so worried about this guy?

Artie: Because Sebastian is a violent sociopath

Marley: What do you mean?

Tina: Did you newbies ever hear the story of how Blaine almost went blind in one eye last year?

Jake: What???

Marley: No, what happened?

Kitty: The hobbit almost lost an eye?

Ryder: Oh my god is he ok?

Sam: Yeah calm down guys the doctors did surgery on it and it healed

Kitty: Ok but what happened that almost turned our fearless leader into a cyclops?

Tina: That psychopath slushied him!

Artie: And he put rock salt in the slushy

Brittany: It scratched his corndog

Tina: Actually it was his cornea but close enough 

Marley: Oh my goodness that’s horrible! He had to have surgery?

Sam: Yup and he had to wear an eyepatch for a couple weeks

Kitty: Add pirate to my list of nicknames

Jake: Damn I’m glad Blaine is ok

Ryder: Yeah no kidding

Brittany: Where is Blaine Warbler? 

Artie: Yeah good question why isn’t he responding?

Sam: Yo B! Come talk to us!

Tina: Blainey Days, where are you?

Kitty: He’s probably out being Dark Feather or whatever he calls himself

Sam: It’s Nightwing

Kitty: Yeah whatever Trouty Mouth

Artie: Guys it’s getting late we’ll talk to him in glee tomorrow morning

Marley: Ok, see you guys then

Blaine closed the tab on his computer, leaving no indication that he was reading the chat the whole time. He opened a new tab and decided he needed answers.

Blaine: You guys have some explaining to do

Nick: Hey Blaine!

Jeff: What’s up?

Blaine: A little warning would have been nice

Jeff: What do you mean?

Blaine: I mean that you could have told me Sebastian was coming to McKinley before he showed up in the locker room and asked me to take my pants off

Nick: Sebastian was at McKinley?

Blaine: Yeah apparently he goes there now. He even tried out for the football team

Jeff: A public school is pretty much the last place any of us expected him to go

Blaine: What do you mean?

Nick: Well after he got expelled we all figured he’d be going to Grand River Academy or Columbus City Prep

Blaine: Expelled???

Jeff: Yeah... 

Blaine: Ok why don’t you start from the beginning

Nick: Well after you and that blonde guy told the Show Choir Board about the steroids

Jeff: They banned us from competition then told Dalton

Nick: Then Dalton started calling us in one at a time to ask us about it

Jeff: We all threw Hunter under the bus since he was the one that gave them to us

Nick: And we told the headmaster that we were pretty sure Sebastian hadn’t even known about them

Jeff: And the test proved that he hadn’t taken any

Nick: So we figured he wouldn’t get into as much trouble as Hunter

Jeff: But apparently the headmaster talked to Hunter before Sebastian

Nick: And Hunter told them that Sebastian knew all along!

Jeff: Sebastian told them that he had no idea until after Sectionals

Nick: But Hunter said that since they were roommates, there would have been no way Sebastian didn’t know

Jeff: So now the Warblers are banned from meeting for the rest of the year

Nick: And Sebastian and Hunter got expelled!

Blaine just sat there in shock for a few minutes before replying.

Blaine: God, you guys even finish each other’s texts

Jeff: That’s what you took away from that???

Blaine: Right, sorry. So none of you knew that he was going to McKinley?

Nick: Nope. No one has heard from him or Hunter since they were expelled

Jeff: We’ve actually been kind of worried

Nick: Everyone keeps taking turns visiting the headmaster to insist Sebastian be allowed back at Dalton

Jeff: He really didn’t know about the steroids

Blaine: Wow. So he’s actually going to McKinley now

Nick: I guess so

Jeff: You should know he really does feel bad about the slushy incident

Nick: He beat himself up about it for weeks

Jeff: He refused to eat the whole time you were in the hospital

Nick: And barely slept until you stopped wearing the eye patch

Jeff: But don’t tell anyone or he’ll kill us

Blaine was in shock. If Sebastian felt so badly about almost blinding him, then why hadn’t he apologized yet? Blaine felt like his head was going to explode from information overload.

Blaine: Wow that’s a lot to take in. Thanks for clearing things up guys

Nick: No problem Blaine

Jeff: Next time don’t wait for a crisis to text us

Blaine: Sounds good guys. Talk soon!

Blaine closed his laptop and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, before getting up and going to take a shower.

After twenty minutes of washing gel out of his hair, he did his skin care routine (the one Kurt made for him back when they were dating) and got ready for bed. 

He was about to turn out the light when he hesitated. He got out of bed and opened his laptop again, pulling up a new chat and typing out a message before he could stop himself.

Blaine: We need to talk tomorrow. Meet me in the locker room at 8.

He waited a few minutes until a reply popped up on his screen.

Sebastian: Me and you alone in a locker room? Wouldn’t miss it. See you tomorrow sexy;)

Blaine had to wonder, what the hell was he getting himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to subscribe if you’re enjoying it so far:)


	4. Locker Room Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine meets Sebastian in the locker room and finds out a little more about the mystery who is Sebastian Smythe.

The next morning when Blaine was getting dressed, he subconsciously grabbed a pair of skinny jeans that hugged his ass and was about to put them on, when he paused for a moment. Sebastian would definitely comment on how sexy they made him look if he wore them. He pulled out a pair of looser pants and briefly debated putting them on, but decided against it and put on the skinny jeans instead.

He couldn’t remember the last time someone told him he was sexy, even back when him and Kurt were dating. Was it so wrong to want someone (besides Tina) to tell him he had a nice ass?

After adjusting his bowtie and grabbing his hair gel, he got in his car and drove the half hour to school. He got to school at 7, going straight to the locker room like he did every morning, and took off his bowtie and button up so he was in only his undershirt. Then he changed into a pair of shorts that he had in his gym locker and started wrapping his knuckles. 

At 7:15 he started slowly and gently hitting the punching bag at first, going harder and faster as his muscles warmed up. He boxed and worked out for half an hour, like he did every morning. 

At 7:50 he took a shower as always, before getting dressed in the outfit he picked out that morning and gelling his hair. When Sebastian walked in at 8:01, Blaine was just closing his locker.

“Oh come on. Now you’re just teasing me,” Sebastian said with feigned exasperation.

“What?” Blaine exclaimed while turning around as quickly as possible.

“Red skinny jeans? It’s like you want to be harassed,” Sebastian smirked as Blaine blushed.

“Look Sebastian, we’re just here to talk ok? Glee starts in twenty minutes and I’m going to need an explanation as to why the hell you’re here,” Blaine said while trying to ignore how flustered he felt and get to what he was really wondering.

“Well, you see, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much-”

“For the love of god Sebastian can’t you just be serious for five minutes!” Blaine all but yelled. Sebastian looked taken aback for a second, but recovered quickly.

“Fine then, what do you want to know?” Sebastian said with his usual smirk, although it felt more forced than usual.

“Niff told me that you didn’t know about the steroids until after Sectionals. Is that true?” Blaine said with a slightly wavering voice. He was a little nervous to hear the answer.

“Are you serious right now? Of course I didn’t know. I’m an athlete, I was captain of the lacrosse team, and I worked my ass off to get into the shape I’m in. I would never condone the use of steroids,” Sebastian looked completely taken aback that Blaine would even ask such a question. 

“Ok, calm down. I believe you. But if you and the rest of the Warblers all told the headmaster that you weren’t involved, why did he choose to believe Hunter, the guy who actually provided the steroids?” Blaine asked.

“Because that stupid military asshole told them that he kept them stored in our dorm’s fridge, so there was no way I couldn’t have known. Apparently that logic was sound enough for the headmaster to completely dismiss everyone else’s version of events,” Sebastian said with so much anger in his voice that Blaine had to stop himself from taking a step back.

“Wow. Ok. So you got expelled. Why the hell would you come to McKinley?” Blaine asked the question he had really been wondering about.

“Because my dad kicked me out and I needed somewhere to live since I couldn’t afford another prep school so I’m staying with the only other family I have in Ohio, my aunt who just so happens to live in Lima. McKinley is the only school within walking distance of her apartment and since I don’t have a car now and refuse to take the bus, this is my only option,” Sebastian said without taking a breath. Blaine had to pause a moment to take in everything he just heard before replying. 

“Your dad kicked you out?” Blaine questioned gently.

“Yeah, four years ago when I told him I was gay. That’s why I’ve been going to boarding schools ever since,” Sebastian said with mild reluctance.

“Your dad is homophobic? I’m so sorry Sebastian, I had no idea, Blaine said comfortingly.

“Yeah, no one knows because I don’t want them too. So why don’t you keep that pretty mouth of yours shut about it,” Sebastian said while seamlessly slipping back into his usual cocky persona.

“Ok Sebastian, I won’t tell anyone. But-” Blaine was cut off by the bell signaling that first block started in three minutes.

“Sorry hot stuff, AP Calculus is calling. See you around,” Sebastian said with a sly wink before sauntering out of the locker room and off to his first class.

Blaine stood in shock for a full minute at Sebastian’s recent admission. He was starting to think that maybe he didn’t know as much about the other boy as he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the glee club:)


	5. Glee Club Gets Protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The glee club is just trying to look out for Blaine. Blaine is just trying to look out for Sebastian.

When Blaine walked into Glee club, all he could hear was indescifrable arguing. 

“Guys!” yelled Blaine, causing the room to fall into silence.

“I just talked to Sebastian,” Blaine admitted.

“Why did you do that alone?”

“He could have hurt you!”

“What did he say?”

“Are you alright?”

Once again everyone was yelling and Blaine winced in response.

“Guys!!” Blaine yelled even louder than the first time.

“Sit down and I’ll explain,” Blaine said while moving to straddle the piano bench.

“I asked him to meet me in the locker room this morning,” Blaine began.

“And later we’re going to talk about how you should have at least told one of us where you were. For safety reasons,” Sam interrupted.

“It’s fine, guys. He didn’t throw a slushy at me or anything,” Blaine went on.

“What did he do then?” Tina chimed in.

“Well, he told me why he’s here,” Blaine said, “let me start from the beginning.

“After Sam and I reported the Warblers to the Show Choir Board for using steroids, they obviously passed the information on to Dalton…”

Blaine went on to explain everything that Sebastian told him in the locker room, up until when he was expelled. Blaine paused for a second when he reached the part about Sebastian being kicked out, unsure how to continue.

“If he’s a rich spoiled prep school boy, why did he transfer to McKinley?” Kitty said absently while filing her nails.

“Because his dad kicked him out of the house,” Blaine said while sighing.

“Wait, his dad kicked him out for getting expelled from Dalton? He didn’t even use the steroids!” Marley said with uncharacteristic enthusiasm.

“Actually, his dad kicked him out four years ago when Sebastian came out as gay,” Blaine said in response.

“His dad is homophobic? Damn, who would have guessed?” Artie said with a shocked look on his face.

“Yeah, I know. Apparently his only other family in Ohio is his aunt who just so happens to live two minutes away from McKinley,” Blaine explained.

“So what’s the game plan here? I know Sebastian almost blinded Blaine, but somehow he seems ok with it now. Sooo… should we invite Sebastian to join glee or…?” Finn said hesitantly.

“Are you kidding me? Hellz no!” Artie exclaimed.

“Are you insane?” Tina yelled.

“That sounds like a horrible idea,” Sam explained.

“I’ve always wanted a pet mouse,” Brittany said much to everyone’s confusion.

“Ok, ok! Geez, sorry I asked,” Finn mumbled.

“No, no Finn you’ve got a point. I’m not actually angry at him anymore-” Blaine began.

“I’M SORRY WHAT?” Tina screamed while standing up abruptly to punctuate her point.

“Woah woah woah Tina calm down! I talked to Niff last night-”

“Who’s Niff?” Everyone replied at once.

“They’re two of my friends from Dalton who are clearly in love with each other yet still pretend to be straight. But that’s not the point!” Blaine explained.

“Ok, so you talked to a closeted gay couple and now suddenly you forgive this Sebastian guy?” Jake spoke up for the first time that day.

“Basically, yeah. Look guys, Sebastian never apologized to me but apparently he felt so guilty after the slushy incident that he was beating himself up about it for months. He refused to eat the whole time I was in the hospital and barely slept until I was fully recovered. I don’t think he’s apologized because I’m pretty sure he literally doesn’t know how to. It seems like his family hasn’t exactly been nurturing,” Blaine said, trying to invoke the glee club’s sympathy.

“That may be true Blaine, but this isn’t just about you. The second we bring him into this circle we’re putting everyone here at risk. His insults rival Santana’s and he’s not afraid to hurt people to get what he wants. The last thing we need is him competing for solos,” Tina said as convincingly as she could.

“And I know that Tina. It’s just…” Blaine paused for a moment taking a deep breath. “I know what it’s like to transfer from the safety of Dalton to… well, McKinley. And it’s probably worse for Sebastian since I at least went to Westerville High before Dalton. He’s been wearing a uniform since he was five,” Blaine said.

“Plus, you know, he’s gay. And he has a tendency to piss people off. I’d just hate to see anything happen to him because he doesn’t have a group or friends to protect him,” Blaine finished with a sigh.

“Actually, um, I don’t really think you have to worry about anyone messing with him. He basically told the football team that if any of them decided to express their homophobic views, he would get his dad to, like, have them killed or something,” Ryder said.

“Ok, and that’s great and all, but by doing that he’s pretty much guaranteed that none of them will want to be his friends. He doesn’t have a family to support him, it would be nice if he at least had a couple of friends,” Blaine practically pleaded.

“Look, B, I’m sorry, but to accept new members into glee at least 80% of us have to agree, and looking around the room, I’m seeing a lot of ‘no’s” Sam said sympathetically.

“Ok. Fine. We won’t invite Sebastian to join glee. Can he at least eat lunch with us or something?” Blaine tried.

“Ok, you know what? I love you Blainey Days, but I think you’ve gone insane. You’re over the fact that Sebastian almost blinded you? Whatever. But what about how he used to always insult Kurt? You know better than anyone how much it actually hurt him when Sebastian called him ‘gay face.’ And all his attempts at trying to steal you away made Kurt super insecure. Do you not even care about that?” Tina said while laying the guilt on as thick as possible. 

Blaine actually hadn’t thought about that, but Tina did have a point. He sighed and finally conceded.

“Ok. We can stay away from him. I’ll stay away from him,” he said while giving Tina and Sam a pointed look. 

“Thank you Blaine,” Tina said.

“Great! Now that that’s settled, this week's lesson is-” Finn began going on and on about some singer no one cared about while Blaine got up from the piano bench and went to sit down in one of the back corners.

As Blaine ignored Finn he thought to himself, ‘guess I’ll just have to talk to Sebastian by myself.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to subscribe if you’re enjoying it:)


	6. Blaine Makes Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine texts someone he probably shouldn’t and agrees to meet them somewhere he definitely shouldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a filler chapter, more action in the next one so stick around:)

Two days later, Blaine texted Sebastian.

Blaine: Meet me at the Lima Bean after school.

Sebastian: So demanding! As much as I’d love to see where this is going, I have football practice after school. Your friend Flynn Rider isn’t going to embarrass himself.

Blaine: Fine. Meet me at Scandals at 8.

Sebastian: Now you’ve got a deal. Wear something tight;)

Blaine sighed before putting his phone in his pocket and walking out of the locker room, making his way to glee club. As usual they spent half the time arguing about what songs they should use for regionals, and the other half listening to various solos and duets.

First, Blaine and Sam sang “Tonight Tonight” by Hot Chelle Rae. Then Tina, much to everyone’s barely veiled horror, sang “You Belong With Me” by Taylor Swift (and spent way too much looking at Blaine). Finally, Artie and Kitty finished with “Tilt Ya Head Back” by Nelly and Christina Aguilera, which was about as bad as you’d expect. In the end everyone laughed and decided to keep looking for songs for Regionals.

When the bell rang signaling the dismissal of first period, everyone left to quickly make their way to their second period class. While Blaine was standing in front of his locker digging around for his history book, he heard a set of footsteps walk up beside him. He turned and was met by Sebastian's face inches from his own.

“Can’t wait for our date tonight,” Sebastian whispered with his signature smirk before sauntering off down the hall.

“It’s not a date!” Blaine yelled before realizing what he was doing. He quickly looked around the hall to see if anyone noticed, but the only people left were some stoners that were definitely skipping class.

He sighed in relief and grabbed his history book, before closing his locker and making his way to class, all the while seriously wondering if he should have even texted Sebastian in the first place.

When the final bell rang Blaine went straight to his locker and grabbed his things as quickly as possible before running out to his car and driving straight home. Without thinking, he hopped in the shower to wash the gel out of his hair like he always did the second he got home, before remembering that he was meeting Sebastian later that night. Oh well.

He sat down and did homework for two hours before going downstairs to make dinner. His parents were away for the next month so he made his own dinner, as usual. A small garden salad and pan-fried salmon fillet with lemon butter poured copiously over it.

Cooking was something Blaine wished he could do more often. Sadly, not a lot of meals are easy to make in single-serve portions, so he always ended up having to eat whatever he made for the next couple days. On the fourth or fifth night lasagna starts to get a little tiring. He finished eating around 6:30, giving himself an hour to get ready. 

Looking in the mirror he decided that as much as he really didn’t feel like having to wash gel out of his hair again that night, he really couldn’t leave it like it was. So he decided to compromise.

Back when they were dating, Kurt complained constantly about Blaine's excessive use of gel. One day he insisted that Blaine let him do his hair for once, and since it was Saturday morning and Blaine was planning on taking a shower anyway, he decided to let his boyfriend do his hair.

Kurt took less than a quarter the amount of gel Blaine usually used and rubbed it all over his hands, before gently running his fingers through Blaine’s hair and adding definition to his unruly curls. When Kurt was done Blaine’s hair really didn’t look that bad, but he still knew that he would never be able to wear it to school like that. Not after what happened at Westerville High.

However, Blaine wasn’t going to school tonight. He was going to a sleezy gay bar full of old guys and Sebastian. No one he really needed to impress (or so he forced himself to think). So he decided that was exactly how he was going to style his hair. 

After meticulously ensuring none of his curls were at any risk of getting frizzy as the night wore on, he finally made himself step away from the mirror. He threw on a pair of black skinny jeans and a white T-shirt that said “Westerville Boxing Club” in chunky white letters, then looked in the mirror. He honestly almost didn’t recognize himself without a button up, bowtie, and entire tub of gel in his hair. He didn’t mind it.

Forgoing a pair of nice pristine white sneakers, he threw on his old black ones that were frayed around the edges, grabbed his car keys, and drove to Scandals.


	7. Meeting at Scandals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine meets Sebastian at Scandals only to find out that it’s Karaoke night.

Blaine pulled into the parking lot at ten to eight, and noticed that Sebastian’s car wasn’t there yet. He walked up to the bouncer, flashed his fake ID, and hoped that his curly hair didn’t make him look too much younger.

Thankfully, the bouncer really didn’t care whether Blaine was old enough, and let him in without any issues. Blaine went straight to the bar and sat at the stool on the end. He ordered a beer and pivoted on the stool so that he could watch the door for Sebastian’s arrival. 

That was when he realized that it was karaoke night. 

So he sat for twenty minutes listening to guy after guy sing horribly off key versions of cheesy love songs before Sebastian finally walked in.

He was wearing black jeans that were actually kind of loose on him, with a casual grey sweater and slightly ratty grey sneakers to match. However, his extremely laid back look wasn’t even the weirdest thing that Blaine noticed. No, that would have to be the fact that Sebastian was wearing glasses. Legitimate, rounded-square, dark wood framed, nerdy glasses.

And they were hot.

Blaine had to consciously remind himself to breathe as Sebastian sauntered in his direction with just as much confidence as usual, but much less hostility.

“Wow. I almost didn't recognize you at first. By the way, the 80s called and they want their hair back,” Sebastian said with a smirk that was almost a smile.

“And Clark Kent is looking for his glasses,” Blaine replied without missing a beat.

“Touché, oh great permed one,” Sebastian countered while sliding onto the stool next to Blaine. The bartender began mixing a drink as soon as he noticed Sebastian had sat down.

“Not a perm. Just what my hair looks like when I don’t gel it,” Blaine said before taking a large swig of beer.

“Really? You mean you’ve been hiding this from me all this time? God, if you weren’t sex on a stick before…” Sebastian trailed off while accepting his drink from the bartender with a nod of thanks.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, listening to the most recent melody massacre, an overzealous version of John Legend’s “All Of Me” sang at least three keys too low.

“So how was football practice?” Blaine questioned innocently.

“Cut the bullshit Anderson. I know your rag tag group from the Island of Misfit Toys told you not to talk to me, so why did you invite me here?” Sebastian said while pivoting on his stool to punctuate his barely-veiled accusation.

Blaine paused and took a long sip from his quickly emptying glass while he gathered his thoughts. 

“Because I know what it’s like to leave the safety of Dalton and come somewhere as different as McKinley. You’re an asshole, don’t get me wrong, but I still don’t want to see anything bad happen to you,” Blaine answered while avoiding Sebastian’s gaze.

“Oh,” was all Sebastian replied, before they both went back to absently watch the people on stage.

They sat there in silence for half an hour, Blaine refilling his beer once, and Sebastian ordering two more of whatever French cocktail he was drinking. 

“We’re singing a duet,” Sebastian said out of nowhere.

“Pardon?” Blaine said after almost choking on his drink.

“Me and you are going to sing a duet,” Sebastian clarified while getting up off his stool.

Blaine stared in shock while Sebastian walked up to the DJ and presumably told him what song they would be singing. Then he just walked up onto the stage and grabbed the microphone.

“Hello, fellow drunk gays. My ‘friend’ and I are going to sing a duet that doesn’t sound like a cat being strangled, unlike everyone else who’s come up here tonight. Blaine, get your cute ass up here!” Sebastian said while gesturing for Blaine to join him on stage. He bashfully walked up to stand next to Sebastian and leaned in so he could whisper in the much taller boy’s ear.

“What the heck are you doing?? What if I don’t know the song you chose?” Blaine said frantically.

“Calm down. Trust me, you know it,” Sebastian said with a smirk before handing Blaine another microphone and stepping away, just as the opening notes of a song began to play.

When Sebastian started singing the “oohs” in the intro Blaine briefly debated leaving and just letting Sebastian sing a solo, but then he decided that tonight he was just going to let go and have fun.

When Sebastian started singing the first verse he turned to the audience and gave them his most charming smile.

‘When I had you to myself  
I didn’t want you around  
Those pretty faces always made you  
Stand out in a crowd’

Blaine walked up to the front of the stage to stand next to Sebastian and sang the next part.

‘But someone picked you from the bunch  
One glance was all it took  
Now it’s much too late for me  
To take a second look’

Sebastian joined back in and the boys sang the chorus together while looking at each other and laughing, both having more fun than they had in a long time.

‘Oh baby give me one more chance  
To show you that I love you  
Won’t you please let me  
Back in your heart’

They both turned back to the audience and miraculously pulled out a small section of synchronated choreography which they hadn’t planned in advance (imagine that) and finished the song with Sebastian twirling Blaine into him.

‘Oh darling I was blind to let you go  
Let you go baby  
But now that I see you in his arms  
I want you back’

They lingered for a moment with Blaine pulled tightly into Sebastian while the audience clapped and cheered. Their faces were inches apart. Suddenly Sebastian twirled him out again and took a bow, which Blaine copied without even thinking.

Blaine made his way offstage and Sebastian followed him.

“See? Now that wasn’t so bad-” Sebastian started to say with a huge grin on his face.

However he never got to finish his sentence as Blaine was off like a shot, out the door and into his car before pulling out of the parking lot without even a backwards glance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sending Love<3


	8. Sexy, Hot Stuff, Sex On A Stick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine gets a little insecure but someone convinces him that he shouldn’t be.

The following morning Blaine skipped going to school early to work out in the locker room for the first time ever (aside from when he was in the hospital) since coming to McKinley. So Sebastian sat in the locker room waiting by himself for half an hour before going to AP calculus when the first period bell rang. 

Blaine ran into school over an hour later than he usually did and just made it to Glee in time to not be late. When he walked in, everyone was buzzing over a cardboard box, but Blaine couldn’t see what was inside from that far away.

“What’s going on guys?” Blaine questioned.

“Blaine! Look, the calendars are here! We’re going to sell them at lunch today,” Sam explained while excitedly holding up a piece of thick paper with “Men of McKinley 2013 Calendar” written in big white letters above a picture of all the boys standing together flexing their muscles.

“Wow, that’s great guys!” Blaine said with false enthusiasm. The truth was he hadn’t thought about it all week. With Sebastian showing up he’d just had other things on his mind. Now, he wasn’t really sure he was ready for all of McKinley to see him shirtless.

“Hey guys, I just have to run to my locker quickly, I’ll be right back,” Blaine said while quickly rushing out of the room. A couple people absently said “ok” but no one really acknowledged him.

Blaine ran straight into the boys bathroom and leaned his hands on the counter, trying to ground himself as he took deep, controlled breaths. He wasn’t having a panic attack, but his heart was definitely beating faster than usual and if he didn’t force himself to breathe, he was worried he might not at all.

“You look like hell,” said the voice of someone Blaine hadn’t noticed standing at the sink right next to him.

“Go away,” Blaine replied, semi breathless.

“Not until you tell me why you’re practically having a panic attack in the bathroom at 8:40 in the morning,” the voice replied.

The fog in Blaine’s head cleared slightly and he finally regained enough awareness to realize that the person standing next to him was Sebastian. Pretty much the one person he really didn’t want to see today.

“It’s none of your freaking business. Leave me alone,” Blaine replied, still staring at the floor and putting most of his weight into his hands which were still on the counter in front of him.

“Ok, fine. But you know what is my business? The fact that you ran out on me with absolutely no explanation last night. So, either we talk about that, or you tell me what you’re freaking out over,” Sebastian said while crossing his arms and leaning his back against the wall so he was facing Blaine

Meanwhile Blaine weighed his options and internally debated which conversation would be the lesser of two evils. Eventually he sighed and turned around so he was leaning back against the counters and looking at the stalls, purposefully avoiding Sebastian’s gaze. 

“Our calendar comes out today, and mine’s the first picture in it. I really can’t handle getting bullied in the locker room more than I already do,” Blaine finally admitted. 

“Are you fucking serious right now?” Sebastian said.

“Okay, you know what? You were the one who asked. Forget I said anything,” Blaine replied while turning to walk out.

“No, no, no wait. Blaine, come back. That’s not what I meant,” Sebastian said. Blaine turned back around and gestured for Sebastian to continue.

“Do you actually not hear me when I talk? I don’t think I’ve ever gotten through a full conversation with you without either calling you sexy, hot stuff, or sex on a stick. You, Blaine Anderson, are gorgeous to look at. If anyone ever thinks otherwise, they need to get their eyes checked,” Sebastian said while trying to simultaneously be comforting and also ensure his ‘devil may care’ attitude remained intact.

Blaine took a deep breath to calm down and decided that his picture really couldn’t be that bad. Everyone would probably just focus on the other boys instead of him anyway.

“Uh, thanks, Sebastian. Sorry about bailing on you last night,” Blaine said fairly awkwardly.

“I’m still definitely mad about last night, but as much as I’d love to discuss it right now, I’m currently missing a calculus lesson. So I guess I’ll just have to see you at lunch,” Sebastian said while walking past Blaine towards the door.

“Wait, what? Why will you see me at lunch?” Blaine asked with a sense of urgency. Sebastian turned around and smirked.

“So I can buy a calendar, of course,” he said with a wink. 

Blaine sighed exasperatedly and thought, ‘what have I done?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to subscribe and leave me a comment if there’s anything you like (or dislike)!


	9. Calendars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian buys a calendar, but not before asking something of Blaine.

Calendar sales were going great. By halfway through lunch they already knew they had enough money for a bus to regionals. Not even Becky getting a little too handsy could bring down the mood.

Blaine had been waiting for Sebastian to show up the whole time, but miraculously, by the time the bell rang signaling that fifth period was about to start, Sebastian was still nowhere to be found. 

Blaine told the rest of glee club to go on to their classes and let him clean up, since his next class was English and he already had 100% in it. However, when everyone had left and he was alone in the choir room, he came to regret that decision.

“Hope you didn’t sell out. I would have been here sooner but I didn’t really feel like getting tackled by trouty mouth,” Sebastian said.

When Blaine turned around to glare at the other boy he saw Sebastian looking around the choir room with a judgemental look on his face.

“This is where the Nude Erections practice? God, no wonder you all suck. Except you of course,” Sebastian continued, receiving a glare from Blaine in return. 

“Just buy a stupid calendar and go to whatever AP class you have next,” Blaine said while going to the box of leftover calendars and pulling one out for Sebastian.

“Oh, I’m definitely buying a calendar, but that’s not the only thing I’m doing,” Sebastian said with a huge smirk on his face.

Blaine turned around somewhat warily, wondering what else Sebastian could be up to. However, what he didn’t expect to see when he turned around was Sebastian holding up a jersey with “Smythe” and the number 8 on the back.

“Tonight is my first game of the season, and you’re wearing my jersey,” Sebastian answered Blaine’s unspoken question.

“I’m… What? Sebastian, football players are supposed to give their jersey to a girl on game day, not another guy,” Blaine said, still recovering from shock.

“Well yes, but that’s because football is a traditionally heteronormative sport which surpresses gay culture in favour of testosterone-fueled straight guys. But screw that,” Sebastian said in explanation while walking towards Blaine. “I’m gay, and I’m giving my jersey to a guy.”

Blaine was speechless. Luckily, he was saved from responding immediately when the choir door opened and in strutted one Kitty Wilde.

“Hey Midget Cyclops, did I leave my sweater in here at…” she trailed off when she finally took in the scene in front of her. “What’s going on here?”

“I was just trying to give Blaine my jersey to wear to the game tonight, but I think the straights have him brainwashed,” Sebastian answered.

“I’ve never seen a guy give another guy his jersey before, but then again you guys are the only two gays in this school, so I say first time for everything. Rules still apply Pirate, girls aren’t allowed to turn down a guy’s jersey, and neither are you,” Kitty said while smirking conspiratorially at Sebastian.

“I knew I never should have let you two meet. Fine! I’ll wear your stupid jersey. Just buy a goddamn calendar and get back to class. Here's your sweater Kitty,” Blaine said while tossing the girl a white knit cardigan and snatching Sebastian’s jersey from him. 

“Here’s a twenty, keep the change,” Sebastian gave Blaine the money and took the calendar before sauntering out of the choir room with a smile on his face. Not even a smirk, just a happy, giddy smile.

“Why the heck did you do that? You know how the glee club is going to react if they see me in his jersey tonight!” Blaine practically yelled.

“Don’t worry about it. I have my reasons,” Kitty said with her signature smirk on her face. And with that, she left Blaine standing alone in the choir room, wondering what the hell she meant by that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I’ll throw a little Kitty redemption arch in here, just for kicks;)

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll update every couple of days, but reviews and kudos will speed things up:)


End file.
